


93. First Anniversary

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [93]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	93. First Anniversary

_**Luke Evans and Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)**_[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/): first anniversary  
 **backdated. takes place October 27th in Los Angeles.**

Ordinarily Alex drives when he's in Los Angeles. As much as the traffic fucking annoys him - not to mention the city-wide lack of left-turn lanes, and how impossible it is to find parking spots - he still prefers to not have to rely on anyone else for something as basic as transportation. Tonight, though, he has a Citadel car idling in the driveway for them; it's their first anniversary, and he's got every intention of fucking Luke in the car on the way home from the club.

"Driver's here," he calls, rinsing out his beer bottle and tossing it into the recycling bin. "You ready?"

"Yup," Luke calls back, slipping his jacket on and meeting Alex at the front door, his heart beating a mile a minute. "Do I look okay?"

"Mmm." Alex reaches out and tugs his lover closer, then smooths his fingers over the lapels of Luke's -- tuxedo jacket, really? Over tight black jeans and a grey shirt that looks like it just might be see-through when the light hits it right... "Damn," Alex whispers. His lover can just make these combinations work. Next to him, Alex feels so boringly traditional in black leather trousers and jacket atop a tight blue t-shirt. "You look fucking gorgeous."

"So do you," Luke says, already weak at the knees at the sight of his sir. "Very Eric Northman," he adds with a grin, eyes crinkling at their corners.

"Eric would fucking eat you alive, I guarantee it," Alex murmurs with a smirk. He gently sucks on Luke's bottom lip, then gives his ass a light smack. "Let's go." An _anniversary_ , god; Alex is still pleasantly stunned that they've made it this far.

"You know, that would be really hot to play out," Luke says, waiting for Alex as he locks up and then following his sir to the car.

Alex raises an eyebrow at his lover, then nods to the driver who is standing holding open the back door of the SUV. He waits until the door shuts behind Luke, then snugs his boy up close to him in the wide backseat. "Are you really sure you want to meet Eric?" he teases, nibbling gently at Luke's throat. "He's not all warm and cuddly like I am."

Luke shivers. "Maybe. For an hour or two," he allows, pointing out, "He's been sweet to Sookie."

"Mmm, true, but always with an ulterior motive. If Sookie didn't have that hot-assed telepathy thing going on, Eric would never have given her a second look." Alex slips his fingers into Luke's thick dark hair, pulling his lover's head back so he has better access to his throat. "What could possibly be so enticing about you that would make Eric Northman pay attention?"

"You don't think I'd be able to walk into Fangtasia and get him to notice me?" Luke says, moaning softly.

"I suppose that depends on your reasons for walking in. Are you a tourist, who wants to be able to rush back home with a cheesy t-shirt and tell your friends how you walked on the wild side? Are you some flaky college kid just looking for an easy score with some other flaky college kids who are feeling reckless because they're hanging out with vampires?" Alex draws his tongue along the sensitive underside of Luke's jaw. "Or are you there because you crave that edge, that danger of offering yourself up to a creature with the power to fuck you blind and then rip your throat out before you're even done coming?"

Oh god. Luke whimpers, swallowing hard. "The last one, but I'm confident he'd want to keep me," he whispers.

"Really. You must be pretty damn special, then," Alex replies, lifting his other hand to Luke's lips and tracing a fingertip around the shape of his mouth. "Talented..."

"Yes, sir," Luke whispers, letting his tongue flick out over the pad. "I'm probably one of the few who could take all of him. Eagerly. Every inch. Mouth and ass."

Alex moans. Fuck, he'd thought they could at least make it to Citadel and behave for a few minutes before he felt this knife-sharp need to rip Luke's clothes off... "You're not frightened?" he asks huskily, slipping his hand down to cup the bulge in Luke's jeans.

"Terrified," Luke confesses. He'd have to be a fool not to be. "But I'm such a slut for it," he moans, hips rocking into Alex's touch. "For someone who can fill me completely... I have to take my chances."

 _Fuck_. It's questionable at this point whether Alex even possesses any good judgment anymore. He certainly can't muster any now. He swiftly punches the button to release Luke's seatbelt, then drags his boy into his lap. "Jeans down," he growls, fumbling with the tight leather of his own trousers. "I want your back to me so I can touch you."

"Yes, sir." Luke drags his jeans down over his hips, baring his ass, his cock already rigid and aching.

Sliding his hands over the silky skin of Luke's thighs, Alex then trails his fingers up the crack of his ass. He works both thumbs into his boy's tight hole, deep as he can. Then he spreads Luke open and pushes his cock inside in one smooth motion.

"Oh god fuck." Luke moans, long and low, legs trembling, his hole clenching tight around that thick hot flesh inside him. "Yes, oh god, yes... _please!_ " Bracing his hands against the back of the seat in front of him.

With a rumbled growl Alex lifts his hips and pushes further in, then pulls Luke back onto him and spears deeper. "Are you always this much of a whore, boy?" he asks, rubbing his lips over the madly beating pulse in Luke's throat. "Or only for vampires with big fucking cocks?"

Luke wails, trying to brace his hands behind him. Impaled on Alex's cock. "For you, sir," he whimpers, going out of his mind with the stretch, his hole filled so completely. "For your huge fucking cock."

 _Good answer_... Alex's hips surge and he fucks faster into his boy, his climax coiling up tight in his balls. To really do this right, he should be sinking his teeth into Luke just about now. Tasting his blood. The thought nearly shoves Alex over in an instant and he closes his hand around Luke's cock, stroking quickly to bring him off.

"Please!" Luke shouts, eyes flashing wide as Alex's fingers grip him, slamming him hard up against the edge.

Fuck, the car is slowing, Alex glimpses the lights of the Citadel edifice through the tinted windows... "Come," he orders, already losing his grip on his own control, pleasure crashing through him.

Body obeying before his mind can even catch up, Luke howls, painting Alex's hand and the floor in front of him with his seed, his hole clamping down on Alex's cock, greedily milking every last drop.

The world blurs and Alex doesn't fucking care. He wraps his arms around Luke's waist and holds his lover close, waiting for their heartbeats to steady.

Luke whimpers, curling back into Alex's embrace. "Can you get him to give us a minute?" he asks, meaning the driver. "Please. I can't get out right now."

"Yeah." Alex would say more, elaborate, except he doesn't even have the power to speak more words. He simply clings tighter and hits the intercom button with his elbow. "Five minutes," he orders the Cit driver, his voice hoarse, then shuts the intercom down again. "My boy," he whispers, pressing his lips to Luke's throat. "Mine. Love you so much."

"I love you too," Luke whispers back. "And I love being your boy. Yours." He almost wants to ask if they just can go home or up to a room or something, but it's their anniversary and they have plans and he doesn't want to ruin that.

It takes another couple minutes until the world steadies, but finally Alex eases out of Luke, helping him off his lap. He lays Luke back on the leather seat and gently cleans his lover up, swabbing sticky seed from his skin. Himself tidied up as well, and he sets their clothing to rights, then leans over to give his boy a long tender kiss. "Love you," he whispers, smiling down. "Come dance with me, _älskling_."

"Yes, sir. Thank you," Luke says, leaning in close as they exit the car.  



End file.
